There's Something Wrong
by pikarikku
Summary: What happens when characters and places from all three games are put together in one foreign place? Things from the past, present, and future are combined, and seperated at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

There's Something Wrong

By Pikarikku!

Summary: What happens when all the characters and environments from all three games are sucked into a portal and end up in a weird warped place where the past, present, and future are combined? How will they get out of it? Who will survive?

Introduction: I don't own anything except for this story.

Chapter 1: Worm Hole

Clomp...Clomp...Clomp... The sound echos throughout the empty forest. A man in his early twenties wanders around the forest, wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath. He's wearing black pants and black shoes, and on his neck is a black choker. His dark hair is spiked, Cloud (FFVII) style. He arrives at a wooden bridge.

"So this is Himuro Mansion." He mumurs to himself. He walks across the wooden bridge and climb up the flight of stairs before reaching to the mansion's doors. It looked eerie in the night's sky, as this mansion has been abandoned for years. He opens the door, making a loud banging noise and peeks in. With a flick of his wrist, the flashlight turns on.

He walks forward, an old camera in hand. It has a golden rim, and a small little slot sticking out from the bottom. As you might've guessed, it's a polaroid camera, which goes by the name of Camera Obscura. The man took a quick look around before heading up the small flight of stairs. On both sides of him were lattices, and the one on the left had been crushed by the fallen ceiling. He looked at his left hand side, which had a door. He slowly opened it, making sure that it will not damage the ceiling and make it collapse on him. As he walked through the door, he noticed that the hallway he found himself in had many ropes dangling from the ceiling. The floor looks like it had been smashed in by something from inside the walls.

The man carefully walked down the hallway. He is greeted by an image of a quite old man, walking slowly to the right of the mirror at the end of the hallway. The image murmured, "Mafuyu..." The man looked from the viewfinder of his camera. "...Takamine...sensei..?" Apparently, the man's name is Mafuyu, and the elderly man is Takamine-sensei. Mafuyu hurried down the hall and followed his sensei. He found himself in a quite large room with a sunken fireplace. There were a samurai suit in front of him, and drawers on the left of the armor. There were stairs next to the sunken fireplace, which was in the middle of the room, and right before the stairs was a grandfather clock. Next to the stairs was a partrition screen. Mafuyu walked pass the sunken fireplace. "Over here..." a voice called from above. Mafuyu quickly looked up at the second floor and saw Takamine-sensei looking down at him. "Sensei!" Mafuyu called, but Takmine-san did not answer. Instead, he just walked away. "Sensei, wait!" Mafuyu ran up the stairs, only to find a notebook lying on the ground. "This must be...Sensei..."

As Mafuyu bent down to pick up the notebook, the stairs let out a loud creak. Mafuyu quickly glanced over his shoulder. Nothing there. He looked back at the notebook when the stairs creaked again. Mafuyu looked at the stairs and studied it this time. "There's no one on there..." he whispered to himself. Creak! Mafuyu stood up slowly. The creaking was getting louder as it ascended the stairs. Mafuyu slowly raised the camera to his eye by instinct. A faint figure of a man showed up on the wall, but it disappeared before Mafuyu could blink. "What was that?" Mafuyu took a step back. "It must've been my imagination..." He said quietly, then took a step forward. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bald man wearing a raggedy kimono appeared before him and rushed at him!

Mafuyu's finger smashed against the shutterbutton and dropped the camera. The man was repeled back and groaned, holding his empty eyes in pain. He slowly looked up, growling. Mafuyu took a deep breath and picked up the camera, raising it to his eye again. The man rushed at Mafuyu, roaring at the top of his dead lungs. Mafuyu calmly tok a picture of the man, repeling him back, and making him swirl into a tiny orb before disappearing. Amazed, Mafuyu wrote in his journal. "I captured a spirit! This camera... it's no ordinary camera..." he said outloud as he wrote it down, then he started walking back down the stairs and back into the hallway where the ropes were.

Mafuyu walked down the the hallway, passed the mirror, then turned down the hallway. He heard chiming, then he slowly looked towards the mirror and screamed as a bright light engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, Kusabi Makabe-san!

Chapter 2: Miku Joins The Fray

Clomp...Clomp... A black boot lands on the wooden bridge outside of the Himuro Mansion. A woman, who is 17 years old with her hair up in a ponytail with a black shirt and a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, looked sadly at the mansion. "Mafuyu..." She said quietly to herself. Her black skirt swayed as a gust of wind brushed by her legs. She shivered and walked into the mansion. "I'll find you Mafuyu, or else, my name wouldn't be Miku Hinasaki!"

Miku looked around at the entrance. Her vision switched to black and white. Howling, and screaming were soon thrown into her ears. "No...Not me!" Miku started taking tiny steps back. "W-what is this place?" She held her head in pain. Her back hit the door, and she quickly started to turn around to exit, when a chime is heard.

"Help me..." A little girl's voice echoed throughout the mansion. Miku gasped in horror before whipping around. No one was there. Miku quickly turned back around and grabbed the door handles. "Wait!" She thought. "What about Mafuyu?" She quickly took a deep breath, then turned around. "I must find him..." She said to herself confidently. Then she walked up the stairs, with determination in her eyes.

Miku entered the hallway with ropes slowly. She stared at the ropes, scared something might fall out of the darkness of the ceiling. She quickly shook off the sense that she was being watched and jogged down the hallway. When she got to the end of the hallway, she saw the Camera Obscura laying on the ground. "This...this is Mafuyu's camera?" She bent down to pick it up when she was thrown backwards by the force of memories embedded in the camera played itself in her head.

Mafuyu was running, down the hallway, as a bright light chasing after him. He grabbed the door handle to the destroyed entrance and pulled on it. Nothing happened. He pressed himself against the wall and stared in horror as the light touched him and slowly engulfed him. "Miku!" He let out a yell before his whole entire body disappeared into the light.

Miku let out a scream. "Mafuyu!" she cried out. She got up to her knees, then crawled over to the camera, and grabbed it, then she stood up, camera in her hands. "I will find out what happened to you if it's the last thing I do!" She said to her reflection. She smiled, as she was proud of herself. However, that smile quickly faded when she saw what was behind her reflection. A woman with long hair covering her eyes. She was wearing a white kimono, and from her hands, feet, and neck were ropes. Miku quickly turned around. No one was there. Miku stared down the hallway, and nothing was to be seen. Miku slowly turned around again and stared hard into the mirror. Instead of seeing the woman again, she saw a bright light. The same light that took Mafuyu. "No!"

Miku took a step back and tried to take a photo of the light. The light kept on approaching, closer and closer! Miku started running back, towards the door to the enrance, even though she knew it won't open. "This is it! It's the end! I'll end up missing, just like Mafuyu..." Miku thought to herself as tears flowed down her eyes, yet she kept on running. She grabbed the handle to the entrance and tugged on it. Instead of the door staying shut, it actually flung open. Miku gasped and ran in, slamming the door behind her, then she took a few steps back from the door. She took a couple deep breath, but screamed as the door flung open to reveal the light entering. Miku quickly ran to the double doors that had led her into this wretched mansion. She grabbed the handles and cried as she tug. She tugged, and she pushed, and she did everything that she could, but it was all in vain. The doors would not open. She cryed ever more loudly. "This is it! This is the end!" she shouted before jumping into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Chapter 3: Mio and Mayu

The sound of streaming water can be heard throughout Mio's ears as she thought about the accident. A soft gust of wind flowed through her shoulder lengthed dark brown hair. She closed her eyes and remembered that accident.

"Mio! Wait!" A little girl cried out. Her short dark brown hair flowed just like an ocean's waves.

"You better hurry, or I'll leave you behind!" A young Mio playfully laughed as she ran on ahead the mountain path.

"Mio! Don't leave me behind!" The girl cried out. Her foot stepped on a small mound of dirt on the side of the mountain, which broke off. She let out a gasp before screaming. The young Mio stopped, and looked behind her, only to see a dust cloud of dirt.

"Mayu?" She called out, walking towards the area where she last saw her sister. "Mayu!" Mio looked over the edge of the mountain. There, Mayu's battered body was laying there. But something was wrong... Her right leg was twisted in a way that it touch her head, bending the way it's not supposed to. "MAYU!" Mio screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed Mio's bare shoulders. Mio let out a small gasp, and looked up. It was Mayu, her twin. She was giving Mio a warm smile.

"All of this would be gone soon." Mayu said. Mio nodded.

"Yeah.." Mayu let go of Mio's shoulders, and sat down behind Mio, back to back. She was wearing a brown shirt T-shirt with black sleeves. At her neck was a red ribbon tied into the form of a butterfly. The shirt led to a brown skirt, and brown and black boots. Mio, however, was wearing a brown shirt that showed her shoulders. It had white frilly laces around the shoulders. On her neck was also a red ribbon tied into a form of a butterfly. She was wearing black pants and black shoes. The two of them stared at the forest around them. Mio had another flashback...

Mio was sitting at home, crying in front of Mayu's bed. Her right leg was bandaged up. Mayu slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to Mio. Her lips formed a pained smile.

"Mio...don't cry...everything'll be alright.." She said weakly. Mio looked up at her and wiped away a tear. Through sobs, Mio finally said,

"M-mayu...Your leg is... It...It won't be able to be like mine anymore!" She went back to crying. Mayu had a shocked look on her small face for just 2.4 seconds, before turning back into a smiled. Her eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry, Mayu! I'm so sorry I left you behind!" Mio cried.

"Mayu...About that time.." Mio said as she turned around. Mayu was gone. Mio quickly got up and looked around. There! In the distance! Mayu was following a red butterfly! "Wait, Mayu! It's too dangerous!" Mio ran to chase. She didn't notice the small statue next to the tree. She didn't notice that Mayu's clothing turned into a kimono. All she noticed was that from plain daylight, the whole entire forest turned dark, into night, but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping Mayu safe from harm. She also noticed that Mayu was running towards a light. "Mayu!" Mio screamed. Was it just her? or was the light getting bigger at twice the speed it was supposed to. Mio reached out, and grabbed Mayu's shoulders, making Mayu stopp for a second. Ahead of them was a village, which was being engulfed, building by building, by the light.

"What is this?" Mio thought to herself. When the light swallowed up the whole village, it started rushing at them at breakneck speed. Mio grabbed Mayu's hand and started running. Mayu was having trouble keeping up. "Mio! Slow down!" She whimpered.

"I can't! We have to get away from that light!" Mio looked at Mayu as they ran. Just when they got to a shinto gate, the path had disappeared. "No way! this is the way where we came from!" Mio cried out loud. Mayu looked behind them, and screamed as the light covered her body. She vanished, into the light. Mio pressed her back to the gate's legs. "Mayu!" She yelled. The light touched her face. "it's cold!" She screamed before disappearing into the light.

Meanwhile, the world was slowly being consumed by the light. People were screaming, the tvs would turn into static. Everything was chaotic. What could this mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Chapter 4: Present Day

A ninteen year old Miku was sitting at the couch, watching TV. She was petting a black cat named Ruri. There was a click, and the sound of the front door opening sailed into her ears. She quickly jumped up and flung open the door to the Entrance. She was greeted by a woman, with her dark brown hair down to her shoulders. There was a mole right below her right eye. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that parted at the bottom, showing her belly button. There was a white frilly lace around her sleeves and shoulders area. She was wearing dark blue pants and light blue high heels. This woman is Rei Kurosawa.

"Welcome back, Rei!" Miku said with a big smile.

"We're having guests tonight, Miku." Rei smiled at her calmly. Right behind Rei was a man, wearing a green tutle neck shirt with a blue shirt on top. He was wearing a light blue pants and dark blue shoes. His hair was straight down, and short. This is Yuu Asou, Rei's fiance. He smiled at Miku.

"Hello there." His voice was gentle and kind. It gave Miku the feeling of sinking into a hot tub. Behind him was another man. His hair was like Yuu's, but it's combed to the side. He was wearing a green shirt with a blue shirt over it. He had sand blasted jeans on and dark blue shoes. They look identical to Yuu's attires. This is Kei Amakura, Mio and Mayu's uncle.

"Hey Miku." Kei smiled and waved to her. Miku just smiled at him.

"Please, come in." Miku said, giving way for the three people to come in. Rei came in first, then Yuu, then Kei. Mio and Mayu were sitting at the stools next to the kitchen counter, which parted into the living room. They were eating lunch there. When the three people came in, the two looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Uncle Kei!" The two said in unison. Kei just smiled and nodded his head, then went up to Yuu's room. He had to walk pass the stools, the couch, up the stairs, then treck down the halllway to get into Yuu's room. Miku went to get dinner ready. Rei and Yuu sat down on the couch and had a little moment together. Mio and Mayu finished up their lunch and run up the stairs to go talk with Uncle Kei about something.

At dinner time, The six of them sat at the table, eating a turkey that Miku made. Kei and Yuu were talking about their research. Mio and Mayu were busy telling each other jokes. Rei and Miku were discussing about the house work that they share. It's a lot of house work for a house filled with six people. Rei and Miku share a room, Kei and Yuu share a room, Mio and Mayu share a room. There's plenty of space for them to furnish their side of the rooms, but not enough to manuever around it without tripping over something.

"You see, there's this book I found that-" Kei was talking to Yuu, but he was cut off when the table rattled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the table. It rattled again, then a small glint of light generated from it. It started to become bigger and bigger. Everyone dropped their utensils and their mouth dropped open. Within a blink of an eye, the light had already swallowed up the house and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clueless

There was a loud crash as three buildings and one village fell onto a large slab of land. A mansion was to the north. A village was to the south. A manor was to the east. And a house was to the west. Nine bodies fell and bounced off of the ground. They were right in between all four buildings. Slowly, one by one, they woke up.

Miku looked up from her spot. "Mafuyu!" She screamed, ran and hugged him. "I've been so worried!" This one was Miku, age seventeen. She will now be known as Miku 1. However, Miku 19 is known as Miku 2, and she, became very angry. "Who are you? And why are you hugging my brother?" She yelled. Miku 1 looked at Miku 2. "w...what? who are you?"

"I'm Miku!" Miku 2 shrieked. Miku 1 seemed shocked.  
"But...I'm Miku..." she said, half crying.

Mio and Mayu 1 (when they were in the village) and Mio and Mayu 2 (when they were in Rei's house) were too busy trying to figure out which one was which one.

Rei, Kei, and Yuu were looking around in a daze. "What's happening?" Rei was really confused now. "Two Mikus? Two Mio and Mayus?"

Yuu and Kei were staring at Mafuyu, before running to him. "You're back! We thought you were dead!" They yelled simultaneously. Mafuyu just looked at them weirdly. After all's been said and done, and done and said, the nine of them finally got together.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, looking at each and every one of them straight in the eyes. "Tell us what happened before you got here."

Mafuyu started first. "I was wandering around Himuro mansion when a bright light swallowed me." He said proudly (For some strange reason. o.O;; ) At once, everyone started saying "Me too!" until Rei made everyone quiet down.

"It seems like this bright light is the reason for all of this. But why?" Rei said slowly, making everyone feel like this is some Friday 13th, horror movies. All of a sudden, nine objects fell on top of them. One of them hit Yuu hard enough to knock him out. After everyone has recovered from the falling items, Rei helped Yuu get back up onto his feet. On the ground, those nine objects were all the same things...just different types. Can you guess what it is?

(( ARGHH! this one seems to be the suckiest of them all. ;-; i'm sorry everyone... i'm just tired...))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Seperation

Everyone had gathered at Rei's house, and Miku 1 and Miku 2 were sleeping in Miku 2's room. Mafuyu, and Kei were residing in Yuu's room. Yuu and Rei were in Rei's room. Mio and Mayu 1, and Mio and Mayu 2 were in the guest room near the entrance. Rei was pacing around her room.

"Okay. We have a situation on our hands, Yuu. There are TWO, count them, TWO Mikus. And there are also, TWO, Mios and Mayus."  
"Which one is the real one?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, like I'd know. Come on, Yuu, it's like they're Quaduplets." Yuu lowered his head in shame. Rei smiled at him and hugged his head. "But it'll be okay...right...?" The two of them smiled at each other. Then they went into the only bed there was and fell asleep holding each other.

In the morning, there was a line of people standing at where the toilet was. When Rei entered, the first thing she said was, "You can take a shower and spit out liquid at the same time." The huge line moved away. Rei sighed and walked down the hallway, then knocked on the door to the toilet.

"Yes?" Miku 1's voice sailed through the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry to disturb you but...gather in the living room when you're done.." There was a long silence before Miku 1 finally said okay.

After an hour or so has passed, Rei finally managed to get everyone in the living room. Rei, Miku 1, and Miku 2 were in the kitchen fixing up breakfast for all nine of them.The others were talking quietly about what they should do next. After breakfast was done and over, they finally decided.

Miku 1, and Mafuyu will explore the mansion.

Mio 1, Mayu 1, Mio 2, Mayu 2, and Kei would explore the village.

Yuu, Rei, and Miku 2 will explore the manor.

Everyone was to report at Rei's house after an hour. With that said and done, everyone headed up and out of the house, each and everyone one of them holding a camera.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: House of Multilation

Miku and Mafuyu stood in front of the mansion. They exchanged worried glances before going up the stairs, one step at a time. When they reached the entrance, Mafuyu hestitated.

"Mafuyu, what's wrong?" Miku asked. Mafuyu seemed to snap out of a trance and shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong." He smiled warmly at his younger sister, who was staring at him with worried eyes. With a big tug, the doors to the mansion creaked open. Miku and Mafuyu shined their flashlights in at the same time. As they walked through, the doors suddenly slammed shut behind them.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Miku, a little scared, looked up at Mafuyu, who laughed.

"Of course! We're not going to let it sit here, unexplored, right?" Mafuyu said nervously. Miku could easily see right through that though...

The brother and the sister held hands as they went through the door, and then walked up the small, broken stairs. As Miku walked by the unlit candle, it flared up, making her scream and fall backwars, pulling Mafuyu down with her. Miku landed on her booty while Mafuyu landed on his head. The two of them got back up as fast as they could and laughed nervously before putting on a serious look on their face and walked on.They slowly walked to the right, where a door awaits. Mafuyu looked at Miku, who was so scared, she stared straight ahead. Mafuyu grabbed the small nitch on the door and tugged it open. It slid slowly to the side.

"L-ladies first!" Mafuyu said hurriedly. Miku gave him a dirty look.

"Coward." She said loudly as she walked underneath Mafuyu's arm. He glared at her before following after her. The door slid shut behind them, making them whir around. Nothing was there. They hurried to the end of the hallway, where the huge mirror was. There was a loud scream after they stopped for a while, and a woman fell in front of them. Miku jumped and screamed and Mafuyu took a step back. The woman was pale, with short hair. She was wearing a red kimono and she crawled on her back as if her arms and legs were broken. She scurried around them, making Miku very uneasy, that was, until the woman got extremely close to Miku and grabbed her foot with two arms. Miku started screaming as the woman tugged on her foot. Mafuyu quickly brought up the camera and took a picture of the woman. She screamed and was pushed back a few paces. She leaned to her left, exposing her right shoulder. Mafuyu took a picture of her at that time too, making her scream some more. She was pushed into the wall. Mafuyu kept the picture of the woman exposing her left shoulder for "important" purposes.

Miku hugged Mafuyu. "My hero!" she triumphantly declared. However, the woman fell in front of them again, this time, Miku and Mafuyu both found out that they could not move. The woman wiggled her way to Mafuyu and grabbed his legs. He immediately started struggling to kick away the woman's grasp, while Miku, still frozen with fear, could not do anything but watch as Mafuyu started to lose his strength.

"Miku! Use the camera!" Mafuyu yelled, still fighting the battle that could never be won.

Miku finally pushed her fear aside, then took the camera out of her pocket. She quickly raised it to her eyes and said "Spirit, begone!" and snapped the picture. The woman in red kimono let out a final scream before disappearing. Miku fell to her knees and started crying. "I'm sorry, Mafuyu! I'm sorry!"

Mafuyu knelt down beside her. "There there, it's alright. You saved me." He hugged the crying Miku. She just wouldn't stop crying...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Minakami Village

Mio and Mayu, and Mio and Mayu, and Kei were quietly walking down to the village. They were on a hill, and the village was below it. So, down and down they went, until Kei's foot hit something.

"Wait." He told the girls, then he bent down and picked up the object. It was a black purse, with a few newspaper clippings inside. Kei scanned through it, then said, "There's a man named Masumi. He had disappeared while searching for any villages before they built the Minakami Dam." he gave her a photo of a woman and a man. "This is a picture of Masumi and his lover, Miyako."

The four girls stared at him, and he let out a small "eh?"

Mio 1, without hestitation or anything, asked, "Are you sure that you're not stalking them to know these things?"

Kei's face became red with embarassment. "I just know them, that's all! Well... I researched on them..." his voice trailed off. The four girls started laughing, and they continued on the journey down to the village. When they reached halfway to the village, they saw a woman in a white jacket and a black skirt walk into a house.

"Look! it's a woman!" Mio 1 said. They all raced down the hill to try to catch up with her. They followed her into a small house, feeling like they were being watched as they entered the house. The group of five walked slowly to the door in front of them.

"I kept waiting for you..." the voice trailed into their ears as they opened the door. The five of them turned, but there was noone there. They slowly entered through the open door. It slammed shut behind them.

"Even though we finally met...Why...?" The voice said again.

"Mio, quit it." Kei said.

"But we're not doing anything." The two Mios said.

"WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Manor of Sleep

CREAK! The door opened as Rei and Yuu slowly walked in.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Rei whispered to Yuu.

"No, nothing." Yuu whispered back. They slowly walked down the hallway, holding hands and huddling close together. One of the drawers besides them suddenly opened one of it's drawers, making them jump back and scream in horror. After five complete seconds of screaming, they finally stopped, taking deep breaths. "It's okay! It's okay!" Yuu shouted over Rei's crying.

Yuu saw a glimer out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, and examined the opened drawer. He slowly reached in and pulled out a Herbal Medicine. "What's this?"  
"I don't know..."

"Let's keep it just in case..." The two of them got back in the same position they were before, slowly walking. They looked around at the fork, and then played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide where to go. Right it is. The two of them kept walking, until they saw a girl materialize in front of them, making Rei scream and run back the way they came from. Yuu chased after her. "REI! REI!"

"LISTEN TO ME! Did you do something that is against the law!"  
"No..."

"Hmm?"  
"No, I didn't..."

"So why are you screaming and running?"

"It's scary..."

"You didn't do anything wrong! You shouldn't be afraid!"  
"You're right Yuu..."

"So, let's continue on." The two of them went back to where the girl was, except she wasn't there anymore. They slowly opened the door...

Rei walked pass the sunken fireplace. She looked to her right and saw a woman and a little girl holding hands, looking straight at her, sending her screaming and running up the stairs. Yuu chased right after her. Rei saw a woman in red walking at the top of the stairs, making her scream and run back down. She ran right into Yuu, making her screaming again and ran up the stairs. When she got to the top, she took deep breaths. Yuu caught up with her.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AGAIN!"   
"I'm sorry!"

Yuu sighed, looking off in the distance, then he looked back at her, with one hand on his hip. "Whatever, let's just continue on." They both walked through the first door they saw, more like the only door they saw.

The two of them ran down the right side of the corridor, there was a turn. Then another turn, then a last turn. They saw a small hole on the left side of the wall. Yuu looked at Rei, then they decided that Yuu would peek in. He looked through with his camera. There was a small silence before he let out a loud scream,. falling to the ground. Rei looked at the peek hole, and saw a girl's face looking through before disappearing. She let out another loud scream, running over Yuu, and out the door. Yuu followed her, but as he followed her, he could hear, "Who's there? STAY AWAY!" and then, a "I don't want to see...anymore..."

((COME ON PEOPLE! i need reviews, and i need reviews BAD!))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rei's House

Miku 2 was sitting at Rei's house. Seeing how all three of the places was so scary, she decided to retreat back into Rei's house. However, she is soon to find that this was no safe haven either... (In this chapter, Miku 2 will be referred to Miku.)

Miku was just eating an anpan (japanese cream bread) and channel surfing, when all of a sudden, the tv automatically turned off. Confused, she turned it back on. It stayed on for about, oh, let's say 30 seconds before turning back off. With a loud sigh, Miku threw down the remote. This caused the tv to turn on. Miku, sensing something wrong, slowly stood up, reaching for the camera. The tv screne flickered into static, then, an angry face displayed on the screen for a split second before the tv turned off. This caused Miku to whip up the camera and take a picture of the tv. Nothing unusual was on the photo. She shook her head.

"Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me." she walked up stairs, but as she did so, she thought she felt a hand grab her foot. It was cold, and an icy feeling, but that didn't stop her. She turned and took a picture, however, it was too late. The hand was gone. Confused, she hurried back to her room and sat down on her bed. The ball on her shelf dropped down with a loud thud, making her jump with fright.

"Okay Miku, it's just your mind playing tricks on you." she said, over and over, scared half to death. She heard voices. They crowded around her, until it all stopped suddenly...

It was so quiet... All of a sudden, there was a loud scream. Miku hid underneath the covers of her blanket. There was a loud thud, making her whimper and scream. A hand grabbed her neck.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STO-"

Miku screamed and woke up. She was sweating, and on the couch. "Oh.. it was...just a..." She looked around. When she got up, a faint shadow appeared. "my eyes..." it said slowly before disappearing.


End file.
